The recording of various kinds of images by ink jet printing is an easy way to record high-quality images, and is therefore used by many different users, including personal users.
Since ink jet printing does not yield a very high-quality image on ordinary paper, the recording medium that is used has formed on it an ink receiving layer that absorbs and holds the colorant in ink.
When a high-quality image is to be recorded, special paper on which an ink receiving layer has been formed must be used as the recording medium, and an image cannot be recorded without first selecting the type of recording medium, so there is currently a need to be able to record high-quality images without having to select the recording medium.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container for holding ink, and a recording device equipped with said container, with which high-quality recording can be performed easily, without haying to select the type of recording medium.